Life As We Know It
by redfox1303
Summary: Alternative universe fiction exploring Mulder and Scully's journey through parenthood. Snippets of scenes and interactions as they attempt to navigate through the most difficult case they've ever encountered; raising their son.
1. The First Thing We Did As Parents

He awoke abruptly to the sound of his cell buzzing against the wooden coffee table. Rubbing his eyes, he cursed the device for interrupting his much needed sleep. He'd only recently been discharged from hospital after having returned from the dead, and though he'd done his best to hide it from Scully, the experience had seriously taken its toll on both his body and psyche.

"Mulder" He yawned down the line.

"Mulder, it's me. I need your help, can you come over?"

She sounded distressed.

He bolted upright, adrenaline surging as he grabbed blindly for the car keys. His heavily pregnant lover, the most important woman in his entire life had also recently become the object of his worst nightmares. Time and time again he'd find himself thrown harshly awake at the sight of her mutilated body left for dead, their enigmatic child absent from the picture.

"What is it Scully, what's wrong?" He panicked, fearing the worst.

"I'm fine, Mulder, it's this damn cot mobile, it's making me want to rip my hair out. In fact I've got a whole stack of unboxed baby things that I've yet to tackle. I was wondering… if maybe…"

"I'll be right over."

He flicked the cell closed tossing it back on the coffee table. Relief washed over him as he pulled himself up off of the coach and searched his apartment for a clean shirt.

He still had no idea how to comprehend the baby situation. He'd prepared himself to be a 'hands on' father back when they were trying fertility treatment and she'd asked him to be her donor. He'd accepted the offer gladly, knowing that it would make her infinitely happy. This pregnency however, this was unplanned, it was a miracle, their miracle, and he wished he knew how to appreciate it as such.

He pulled up outside her house less than an hour after he'd hung up the phone, and found her amongst a pile of partly assembled fixtures and half a dozen screwdrivers dotted amongst the scene.

"You look like you could do with a break" Mulder smiled, "Coffee?"

She nodded, flopping into the nearest chair.

Mulder placed the kettle on the stove and searched her cupboards for the sachets.

"I'm on decaf now" She yelled from the other room.

Oh yeah, of course, he thought to himself as he found the tin of individually packed coffee grounds. He returned to her moments later with two steaming mugs in hand.

"Thanks" She murmured as he sunk beside her.

She took a sip before turning to him, "Thanks for coming over. I've been working so much recently I haven't really kept on top of all this" She gestured to the pile of baby things.

"Not long now before 'junior' here makes an appearance, huh?"

"I know" She smiled, "It's all happening so fast..."

"You anxious?" He asked without really thinking.

"I'm terrified"

He knew she wasn't referring to the birth. She'd tackle that as she tackled everything else, methodically, sensibly, controlled. Or, as much as you could do when it came to pushing out a baby. It was what followed that they both feared most. The future of their child was already tainted; he'd been marked since conception. His safety was in their hands; in more ways than any parent could ever envision.

"How are you doing?" Scully probed, clearly talking about his discharge from Maryland Naval.

"Fine." He replied bluntly.

"The nightmares?"

"Gone" He lied.

"Surgical scars?"

"Completely healed" This time he told the truth; the physical ones had certainly disappeared but he couldn't honestly say the same for the marks left on his conscience.

He'd insisted she take a step down from acting as his personal physician despite her protests otherwise. He wanted her to focus her energy on the baby, not on whether his white cell count was back on track. Instead he'd assured her he'd attend all of his check ups, and jump through all of the hoops necessary to be cleared for fieldwork once more.

Mulder made a face as he took a swig of coffee.

"You enjoy this stuff?" He cringed.

She smiled, and when she didn't answer Mulder set to work on the array of brackets and woodwork that was supposed to somehow resemble a highchair.

"Don't fret Scully, I'm great with my hands. We'll have all this up and running in no time at all"

She rolled her eyes, thankful for his efforts yet painfully aware of his complete incompetence when it came to DIY. She loved him for trying.

He knelt down, trying to figure out where on earth to start and she couldn't help smirk a little.

The baby inside her came alive with movement as she placed her hand over her belly, content knowing he was protected within her.

"He's definitely yours, Mulder. Relentlessly restless"

"He's kicking?" Mulder looked up.

"More like playing a soccer match with my insides"

Mulder grinned, "Can I…?"

"Sure, come here"

She took his hand gently and placed it where hers had lay so that he could feel the flutter of movement.

"My god, Scully…" He breathed, "He's really moving in there"

"Tell me about it" She agreed, pretending the novelty was wearing off, but she couldn't kid herself; it was the greatest feeling in the world.

He crouched a little lower to her tummy, "Go easy on your Mom, kid, she's been through a lot these last few months, what with me flying around New Mexico with ET" He joked.

He rose to full height and studied the redhead beside him remembering how much he missed her, and how the thought of seeing her again was the only thing that kept him alive in that horrific place.

"I'll finish this," He suggested, suddenly having an appreciation of just how tiring carrying their son around must be.

She didn't look convinced, more concerned for his own wellbeing.

"You take a long bath, relax, I've got this baby stuff under control. Trust me."

She let herself indulge in the bath for far longer than usual. She'd been on edge with worry for so long she'd forgotten how to take it easy. Draining the water, she pulled her robe over her shoulders fastening it loosely around her bump and padded into the living room. She vaguely wondered what state of chaos she'd find him in.

It was dark out now, evening but not too late. The streetlight shone in through the partly drawn curtains to reveal the outline of a fully assembled cot. He'd even fixed the baby mobile that had driven her crazy for the majority of the afternoon. The little flying saucers drifted in circles above the empty cot. She was impressed. The remainder of boxes lay untouched indicating he'd come to a grinding halt with the success of the first attempt, but still she was pleased with the result.

She moved into the room and turned the lamp on the coffee table on low. Mulder lay sprawled on the coach snoozing silently with an arm rested across his face. As frustrating as it was having to deal with his depression and emotional distress when he first came back to them, she loved this man to the edges of earth and beyond. She was struggling to understand him right now as he fought hard to find his place amongst a world that had moved on and left him behind. She wanted to act as if nothing had happened, wanted to erase those months of his pain and her inexorable searching.

She covered him with a fleecy blanket and tucked a strand of wayward hair out of his face before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She whispered the three words that were rarely spoken between them, words that didn't need saying; after all, they'd always loved one another, they just hadn't always appreciated the extent of that love.


	2. When You Came Into This World

He helped her into the car, still shaking himself; still scared that the beings may change their minds and return to terminate their newborn son, just to be on the safe side. He couldn't help checking instinctively over his shoulder for any trace of them.

"Calm down, Fox, they've gone" Monica reassured, "They're not coming back"

Scully was cold and shaking and covered in blood but Monica had assured him that she was absolutely fine; they should get to a hospital nonetheless, just to be on the safe side.

He eased her into the back of the car and Monica passed him the bundle of blankets that contained his son. He held the infant for mere seconds before gently nestling it into Scully's arms where she held him close to her chest, never letting her eyes leave him.

He didn't appreciate it at the time, but that image stayed with him forever and always thereafter. The memory of his lover and his son safe, protected, and no longer hunted. Her delicate arms cradling their precious child. He'd seen her vulnerable, just like she'd seen him, they'd shared laughter, tears, fear all in its rawest form, but this, this was the purest sight he'd ever seen with his one in five-billion.

Monica jumped in her own car and started the engine ready to follow up behind them.

"How're you both doing back there?" He let his hand find her smooth leg and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"We're doing just fine" She replied weakly.

"Well, lets get you both to a hospital, get everything checked over and go home, alright?"

He found a blanket in the passenger's side and laid it over her. She was tired, and he could feel the adrenaline begin to seep out from her as she realised the danger was over. Exhaustion quickly replaced it.

They pulled into the emergency room bay and Mulder dived out to get help and a wheelchair. He was met by a bored looking receptionist who barely made eye contact when he announced that his partner had just delivered a baby. She called a code on her microphone and two paramedics appeared out of nowhere, immediately helping unload Scully and the baby from the back of the car.

"You the father?" One of the paramedics shot at him.

He hesitated, "Umm, yeah, I am"

He never figured himself as anyone's 'father' before now.

"Follow us, Sir, we're taking your wife to a private bay"

Mulder didn't correct him on their marital status, or lack of. It seemed easier to avoid such trivial particulars.

They arrived in the private room and a doctor entered soon after.

"Sir, if you'd like to go with your son to the paediatric care unit we'll just check over your partner now"

Mulder was a lost sheep amongst the commotion as the nurses ushered him about. He wasn't entirely sure where he stood with everything; even now the baby was here.

"Mulder" Scully's voice grounded him once more.

She carefully handed him the bundle that contained their child. He was scared she'd be reluctant to intrust him with the most treasurable part of her life but she did, she trusted him wholly with their son.

"We'll be right back" He assured, and left her alone with the doctor.

The nurse led him down a long corridor to the paediatric unit.

"Let's get him cleaned up and checked over, shall we?" The nurse smiled, taking the baby from his arms.

It was the first time he'd properly seen his son as the tiny baby was removed from the blankets. He looked weird, wrinkly and red, as newborns always do, but he was amazed by the power of emotion that so quickly engulfed him. In that instant, from that moment on, he'd have moved mountains for his son.

"Do you have any names lined up?" The nurse asked.

The little wriggling infant entranced Mulder as he cried quietly to himself while the nurse placed a stethoscope to his chest.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I imagine his mother's got something in mind…" He trailed.

The nurse threw him an odd look. He was the father, surely he should know.

"I mean, there are a few possibilities… that we have in mind" He corrected, trying to make it sound a little less strange.

When the nurse seemed to be approaching the end of her check up he asked nervously, "So, he's alright? I mean, everything is okay?"

"Mr Mulder, you have a very healthy, happy, baby boy. You should be very proud"

He was definitely proud. All of a sudden it became very clear why millions of couples across the globe entered into the whirlwind that was parenthood.

As soon as the doctor had confirmed she was fine, Mulder brought their child back in to see her. A nurse placed a cot next to her bedside and Mulder sat opposite.

He answered before she had a chance to ask, "He's absolutely fine, a happy, healthy baby boy" He recited.

She smiled and melted into the bed in relief.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Better. Still sore. I needed a few stitches but I've been cleared. We'll get discharged shortly, I'm sure"

She winced a little as she rolled onto her side to face him. He kissed the back of her hand softly and whispered, "You did real good, partner"

"Thank you…" She spoke with a heartfelt gaze.

"What for?"

"For being here, now" She fought back tears, "It means so much to me"

"Scully, of course I would be here. I want to be with you, with our son. I know this isn't easy, I know we have issues, hell I have a lot of my own personal demons to address, it's a long term progression…." He trailed off, realising how incredibly screwed up his life was, had become, "But… I want to be a part of your lives. If, of course, it's what you want too…"

She couldn't look at him, she didn't know how to answer, the words refused to form into any tangible sentence. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Scully…?" He wasn't sure what she was feeling; he could feel her breaking, the emotion finally at a crucial tipping point, "Please, talk to me. Is it something I've done…?"

She buried her head into her pillow, angry with herself for having such an outburst. It wasn't what she did. Dana Scully was above such pettiness as crying. It was a weakness she avoided at all costs.

"I just… I didn't think our son was ever going to meet his father. I'd come to terms with the fact that I'd lost you, we'd lost you. We buried you in the ground, dead. I'd lost hope, let go..."

"None of that matters"

"It matters to me. I failed you"

"You saved me. One hundred times over, you saved me. On our work in the X-files, and as a friend, as a lover. You pulled me back from the brink on too many occasions than I'd like to admit."

The baby stirred in the cot beside them.

"He's got your eyes" Mulder commented, changing the subject.

"Can you…?" She gestured, and Mulder scooped up their son and placed him back in her arms.

She soothed him until he fell silent once more.

"Did you ever imagine we'd be here now, after all these years?" She asked.

"I saw you as a mother. I always knew you'd make a good one. I just never imagined I'd be the lucky bastard who got to share it with you…"

Mulder leant in and placed a delicate kiss on his son's soft head, and as he did he felt her kiss his. They were a family, a very odd and unconventional family.


	3. On The Run From The Government

The Internet room was dark and dingy where he sat before a computer monitor tapping the keyboard. He'd feverishly type a paragraph, pause, re-read it and deleted it all, then repeated the process. He sat back in the swivel chair and sunk his face into his hands in defeat.

This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to write. He wanted to explain why he was not there with them, that he would be putting them in danger by doing so, but that he missed them more than air. He couldn't live without air, he couldn't live without them. He was caught in an infuriating inner battle with himself, desperate to find the truth, desperate to clear his name, desperate to get back to the woman he loved and the child who'd recently entered the world and ultimately turned his life upside down.

He cancelled the email and refreshed a new tab; 'Dearest Dana', his fingers clicked away on the keyboard before a mind block stopped him once more.

"Fuck." He swore slamming his fists onto the desk.

The door swung open and he half wondered if he was about to be thrown out for antisocial behaviour. A waitress sauntered in with a steaming mug of black coffee in her hand.

"Your drink, honey" She muttered, placing the beverage beside him, "Cream, sugar?"

"No, that's fine, thank you" He quickly minimized the email window so that the woman couldn't see over his shoulder.

"You won't get no 'triple x' on these systems, they block any 'inappropriate material' if you know what m' saying" She smirked, as if she'd caught him in the act.

Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't-"

"Oh it's okay, honey, we get a lot of lonely guys coming in here…"

"I'm not lonely…" He lied, "…and I'm not looking at porn"

The waitress threw him a look of 'yeah, right, whatever honey', and left him in peace.

He finished his email and clicked send, hoping it would reach her and she would understand his distanced contact. Pulling a photograph from his jean pocket he leant back in the chair exhaling through pursed lips in frustration, the shot of Scully lying in a hospital bed cradling their newborn son looking back at him. The corners were frayed where he'd spent every evening before falling asleep staring at it and wishing he were with them both.

Their son would be almost eight months old now.

Mulder signed off of the computer, slammed four bucks down on the counter and exited the café into the bitter night's air. He pulled his jacket tight around him as he headed back towards the crappy motel to spend a final evening before moving on once more. He didn't dare stay in the same place any longer than a couple of days through fear of being tracked down. His face was now on every government employee and local law enforcements hit list. He had to keep moving, or they'd soon catch up with him.

He lay in bed that night imagining his dearest Scully was beside him. He pictured her smooth skin on his, her soft red hair draped carelessly across her shoulders and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept contently beside him.

The short time that he had got to spend with them both as a family were the most precious moments of his life. In those few months as a father the wounds of his own failed childhood had slowly healed. Memories of his alcoholic father and neglectful mother were replaced with his own growing relationship with William. He'd doze on the coach with the tiny baby curled close to his chest, his hand cradling him protectively, instinctively.

A loud knocking on the motel room door caught his attention. It was late, too late to be anything other than bad news.

"Sir, we know you're in there, I need you to open this door immediately" A deep voice called from outside. The voice of the law having caught up with him.

Mulder darted awake, flung the covers off and threw on his jeans. Grabbing only the essential wallet and weapon, he proceeded to climb through the bathroom window, dropping onto the gravelled ground below and sprinted into the darkness just in time to hear the feds break through the front door.

He finally stopped running almost an hour later when his legs were about to collapse on him. It was the closest they'd come to taking him in so far. He'd have to be more careful, he decided, half wondering if it were his little 'email' stunt that had raised the alarm. He'd used a pseudo address but he should have anticipated them monitoring her inbox. It was reckless, but he didn't regret his actions.

He reached inside his pocket, clenching his fists with sadness when he realised he'd left his photograph behind on the bedside table of the motel.

Letting himself sink onto the dusty ground of the ball field he'd ended up in, he let his head fall into his hands as the faintest tears fell down his cheek. It was then that he realised what had kept him strong, kept him grounded and fuelled to pursue this endless truth for the longest of time had been Scully by his side supporting him, challenging him.

A glimpse of memory crossed his mind, years ago when he'd taken her to the ballpark after the Arthur Dales case. For the short time that they'd been hitting balls everything seemed to just melt away. It was one of those rare occasions that he'd seen her smile like that, completely let go and enjoy the simple pleasures of life. He remembered wishing one day that they could walk away from the x-files and live the rest of their lives together in that moment of pure happiness.

He missed them so much; he needed them more than ever. Nothing mattered anymore. His life's work of government conspiracy became inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, if proof of aliens had been handed to him on a silver platter he would have walked away from it if it meant he could return to them. All he wanted was to go home and fall into the arms of his lover and hold his son.


	4. Coming Back Home

Mulder stood in the doorframe of her home in Maryland. He'd spent more time there than in his own apartment in the months before he'd become a wanted man. For the longest time he'd dreamt of this moment, standing where he were now, no longer a government target but a free man once more.

He knocked on the door and stood awkwardly waiting for her to answer. The rain was heavy and droplets were forming quickly on his fringe and dripping down his face as he lingered with his single small backpack on her porch. The one he'd been living out of for the past six moths.

He heard footsteps approaching and half wondered whether he should turn and leave, maybe he was wrong to just assume she'd want him back after all this time.

The door eased open and Dana stood before him in her nightgown and slippers, her glasses perched on her nose where she'd clearly been indulged in a good book before being interrupted at such an ungodly hour. Her mouth dropped in surprise.

"Hey…" He managed, suddenly feeling rather foolish.

"Hey…" She replied without moving.

Neither of them knew quite what to do next until she snapped out of trance and stepped aside ushering him into her home. He accepted her invite and came in out of the rain pausing on the welcome mat so as not to traipse dampness all over the carpet.

"Scully, I'm so sorry to come unannounced like this-"

He was stopped in his tracks as she threw herself at him, embracing him tight as though letting go might mean losing him again. He held her, completely abandoning his concern over getting her pyjamas wet with his sodden jacket. He breathed in her smell, the smell of coffee beans and home and instantly felt himself relax into her.

"-I just couldn't bear to spend a moment longer away from you…" He continued, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and brushing her unruly auburn hair out of her eyes.

Still she remained silent, squeezing her arms around his centre and fighting back the overpowering emotions that wreaked havoc within her.

"I'm so sorry…" He trailed, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, and for him. I've not been the man I wanted to be…"

"I can't believe you're really back. Skinner told me the charges had been dropped after you helped the bureau on a profiler case," The worlds fell clumsily from her mouth, "…but I always just assumed you'd keep up in your pursuit for the truth"

"You know I could never continue the x-files without you, Scully"

"So you've come back to recruit me now your name's been cleared, is that right?"

"Scully, of course not" He released her, looking deep into her eyes so he could show her just how much she meant to him, "…I came back for you, for William, I came back to be the father my own dad never was to me. I've missed you both so much, I couldn't bare the thought of a life without you in it"

She tightened her grasp around the seam of his jacket, fighting with her own comprehension of his acknowledgments. She'd cursed him so often for leaving her when he was abducted, when she buried him and let go, only to come back from the dead in a fleeting stay before disappearing from her life once more. She refused to take the torment any longer. She needed a constant and so did her son. She was angry with him, but knew deep down that truly he'd been acting in their best interests. No matter the wake of pain he brought with it, he'd acted with the best intentions, with their safety and future in mind.

"Scully…" He brushed his thumb across her cheek, "Talk to me, please. If I'm wrong, if I've assumed wrongly, please tell me now, because I have a habit of poor judgement when it comes to relationships. I've never been one to maintain anything even bordering stable, you know that more than anyone…"

She released him, wiping a delicate tear from the corner of her eye and sniffed softly, composing herself.

Mulder stiffened, sensing the immense hurt he was causing and felt instantly sick with guilt.

"Look, I… this was a mistake, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, it's unfair…" He searched for the backpack he'd dropped on the floor, "I'll come by some other time, if you want to talk-"

Without warning she kissed him, her sweet tender lips found his and he became lost in the moment. Apprehension turned to passion on his part as he moved his mouth to meet hers, mirroring her tongue as it explored his. They enjoyed the momentary tenderness; together they let go of all ache and angst, before she eventually pulled away.

"You're soaked" She whispered, "Mulder, where have you been all this time?"

He sighed, where hadn't he been would have been a better question.

"I headed west, spent a lot of time in the desert moving through small towns. I never really stayed in one place for too long. After the bureau finally caught up with me they offered a trade, my assistance on a case for my freedom. I accepted. We caught the guy, arrested today just after midday. When Skinner told me the charges had been dropped I headed straight here…"

She took him by the arm leading him to the bedroom. Mulder hesitated when he thought she might want to make love so abruptly, quickly cursing himself for even questioning his luck. Scully opened a draw pulling out some of his old clothes, the few items he'd brought across from his apartment when he'd been living between the two place.

"Get changed, have a shower, you look exhausted" She suggested.

"Is that your polite way of saying I look like hell?" He joked.

She smiled, the first smile he'd seen in too longer time.

He had to admit he looked rough, he'd been getting used to the week old stubble, but when he'd caught himself in the bathroom mirror in the Hoover building earlier that day he'd almost not recognised his own reflection.

He accepted the clothes gratefully, wavering before he asked.

"Can I see him?" It was a cautious question, he didn't want to push his luck but he was so desperate to see how his son had grown in the months of his absence.

Scully paused and then nodded, taking his hand in hers she lead him to the bedroom down the hall. Together they instinctively trod lightly as she creaked the bedroom door open. William lay still in his crib, his little arms outstretched above his head, his chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath.

He'd grown immensely since Mulder had last seen him, his body now longer and more developed from the scrunched up newborn he held close in his memories.

Mulder lent into the crib, carefully stroking his son's cheek gently with his thumb. A lump rose in his chest as he instantly regretted the time he'd lost. He felt Scully's eyes on him, watching him like a hawk as he kissed his son's head, said his silent goodnights and made to leave the room. She closed the door softly behind them both and dimmed the hall lights.

"He's perfect, Scully" He spoke, "I can't believe how he's grown"

"He looks more and more like you with each passing day…" Scully admitted, "I see you reflected in him every time he looks up at me and smiles. Mom sees it too"

"Maggie? How is she?"

"Good, great actually, she comes by a lot. She's going to be so thrilled to hear you're back"

They stopped outside the bathroom, and Mulder made to enter.

"Why don't I draw you a bath?" She suggested, realising she didn't actually want to leave him.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," He smiled, "I don't think I've had someone draw me a bath since I was ten"

She turned the tap, waiting for the water to heat up and poured in some bubble bath liquid. The bathroom grew steamy with warmth and Mulder felt is muscles untighten.

"If you've got a toy pirate ship Scully, it could be love"

"Don't push your luck, Mulder."


	5. Our Lives Falling Into Place

He finished up in his bath and padded into the living room with a towel tied loose around his waist. She was curled on the coach with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, pretending she wasn't checking him out.

He paused before her, vaguely resembling a bashful schoolboy. She looked him up and down as he dried his hair with the smaller towel until it went frizzy.

"Feel warmer now?" She asked.

"Yeah, a whole lot warmer, thanks"

He subconsciously balled the smaller towel in his hands as he watched her, trying to gage her temperament.

She noticed and quickly diverted her gaze elsewhere, suddenly finding great interest in the mug between her fingers.

"You've lost weight" She stated bluntly.

Mulder looked down his centre and to his feet, "Oh, I hadn't really noticed…"

"I have to work tomorrow" She changed the subject, "I do part time shifts at Georgetown University Hospital"

"You're working as a doctor now? …I'd always assumed you'd go back to the Bureau…"

"So they could have me at a desk tracking methylamine distribution for eight hours a day?" She snorted sarcastically, "Not a chance. Mulder, without the X-files the Bureau holds no interest for me"

He couldn't blame her. The way he'd heard it they'd closed the X-files division shortly after he'd gone into hiding. Doggett had been reassigned and Scully had her hands full with her newborn. It was only logical that it ended with them, who else would volunteer themselves to become the new 'Mr or Mrs Spooky'?

"Who has William when you work?" He asked, realising he was dripping water droplets onto the carpet.

"My mother. She'll be over early tomorrow morning."

"Hey!" An idea washed over him and he jumped into the seat beside her, "I can take him"

He smiled; convinced his ingenious idea would save her a great deal of hassle.

"…I'll look after him tomorrow, save your Mom coming over, I'll tidy the house, make dinner ready for when you get back…" He made a mental checklist, desperate to prove his aptitude for playing the 'househusband'.

Scully hesitated, "Mulder, you don't cook. Last time you offered to make me dinner you set fire to the curtains in your kitchen and we ended up ordering take out, remember? We had to use the fire extinguisher."

He did remember. The curtains in his apartment still bore the blackened singe marks.

"Have faith, Scully. Please, give me a chance to prove myself to you and our son"

She signed, rubbing her eyes with her fists in contemplation.

"I know I can be a good father…"

She knew he could too, but the truth was that things were happening too fast and she'd had little time to comprehend where their future lay together.

She was about to decline his offer when she caught the fraught expression on his face, desperate to please, eager to prove his ability as a father. He needed her trust now more than ever.

"Alright," She breathed, "I'll just call my mother, let her know"

He refrained from fist pumping the air, instead giving her an appreciative nod and retreating to the bedroom to put on some sweats and a tee.

Scully came in just as he pulled a grey shirt over his head.

"Mom is coming for dinner tomorrow evening, she's ever so keen to see you"

"Great, I'll make enough for three"

She turned off the last few light switches around the house and climbed into bed leaving just the bedside lamp alight. He finished dressing himself, watching as she snuggled under the thick blankets and was thrilled when she pulled them back on his side inviting him to climb in beside her.

They took their time finding a comfortable position together, but as soon as they did they both melted into one another's embrace. The alarm clock beside him read 21:18 and he wondered how on earth it was still so early yet felt to be in the early hours of the following morning. He'd forgotten how valuable sleep had become when having a baby. Hours in bed were equivalent to gold dust. Their son would have them up at some ungodly hour, no doubt.

"G'night, Scully" He whispered in her ear, gently kissing her.

She snuggled deeper under the covers and against him, swiftly falling into slumber.

He awoke the following morning to her standing over him, dressed in a smart pantsuit with a stethoscope hanging loosely round her neck. William was tucked under one arm, still in his baby grows, he grabbed for the interesting looking toy around his mommy's neck.

"Mulder" She called a second time, and his bleary eyes focused on the redhead before him.

He was only in his boxers, and his wild after-sex hair served to remind him of the lovemaking that'd unfolded that evening as soon as the lights went out.

"Damn it" He cursed, "I set an alarm so I could be up early to help"

"I know you did" She spoke a matter of factly, "…You slept through it so I turned it off, figured you could do with an extra half an hour's rest, you're going to have your work cut out for you today"

She smirked to herself as though she knew something he didn't. He'd barely sat up in bed before she plonked the fidgeting baby into his arms. William wriggled about, determined to crawl his way out of the king sized bed. Mulder struggled to restrain him as Scully listed her crash course of baby duties.

Mulder scratched his head, momentarily searching the bedside table for a pen and paper to note down the key points she was firing at him at a hundred miles per hour.

"…And bottles of milk are in the fridge, warm them and check them before feeding. Got it?" She finished up, staring at him for assurance of his understanding.

"Umm, yeah. Gotcha." He lied.

"Good, well, everything is written out on the pad on the kitchen counter in case you get stuck, and my work number is on there too so call if you have any questions"

Phew, saved, he thought breathing a sigh of relief.

"Goodbye handsome boy" She kissed her son's cheek and he giggled and smiled when she blew a raspberry.

"No sugar for the baby daddy?" Mulder joked when she made to leave without acknowledging him.

She bent down and placed a soft peck on his lips, hovering momentarily before breaking away.

"I'll take that" He nodded, a smile creeping across his face.

She returned the expression, "Take care of him"

"I will" He called after her but she'd already headed out the front door, closing it behind her.

William rolled backwards in his father's lap, shoving a fist into his mouth he stared up at his father with questioning eyes.

"Hey" Mulder reached out a hand and William wrapped his tiny fingers around it, "Remember me, kid? I'm your old man"

William babbled with cheerfulness.

"You're going to have to go easy on me today, I'm still learning this whole 'Dad' business"

Mulder climbed out of bed, scooped his son up from the sinking blankets and made for the kitchen to find breakfast for the both of them.


	6. Left Alone To Fend For Ourselves

Mulder read and re-read the sticky note fixed to the kitchen counter whilst his son crawled around the tiled floor babbling happily to himself. He made a mental note to bring over his dressing gown from his place, deciding it was far too cold for just boxer shorts and a tee.

Mulder routed through the fridge and pulled out a baby food sachet. Holding it against the sunlight through the drawn curtains he read the label sceptically.

"Hmm, this is basically the baby equivalent of oatmeal"

He glanced down at William who had recently discovered how to open the lower kitchen cabinets.

"Bet she spends a fortune on this 'baby' food" He scooped William up off the floor and prised the spatula out of his tiny hand.

"I'll make us both some proper oatmeal. I could do with starting to eat healthily. It'll make your Mom happy anyway; she's been pestering me for years to eat a well balanced diet"

In the time they'd spent together working on the x-files he had indeed grown accustom to her looking after him. She'd been known, on the occasion, to stock up his fridge with groceries, knowing full well that he would survive off of fruit loops given the chance.

If he'd been injured in the field he was on to even more of a winner. Gun shot wound, severe brain trauma, even hypothermia and exposure to alien virus; he could guarantee would result in at least a week's worth of classic home-cooked Scully dishes. She made a mighty fine chef considering she filled all of her free time with paperwork or research. It must have been growing up with Maggie as a mother.

Ten minutes later and Mulder had wrestled William into his highchair, placing a warm bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"This'll set us both up for the day" He announced, spooning a big dollop of breakfast and offering it to his protesting son.

William closed his mouth tight shut; ducking his head out of the way of the spoon his father was 'aeroplaning' towards him.

"Come on, William, look…" Mulder took a mouthful of oatmeal from his plate and made a face, "…Yuck! God, I forgot how bad this stuff actually is…"

William giggled as his dad forced down another spoonful.

"You think this is funny, huh? You're the one supposed to be eating this stuff. I'm just taking one for the team here"

William began laughing hysterically. It made Mulder smile for a moment, enjoying the simple pleasures of a happy, carefree child. That was until William dunked a flailing arm into the bowl of oatmeal sending half it's contents flying across the table covering his head and Mulder's lap.

"Great." Mulder sighed, watching a blob of oatmeal drip off of his nose and onto the floor.

William wriggled in his highchair trying to break free from the restraining straps.

"Well, I'm going to make some pancakes" He said, pulling the chair out from under him and retrieving a frying pan from the cupboard, "D'you want in on this? ... Just don't tell your mother, okay?"

Another ten minutes later and the second attempt at breakfast commenced. Mulder carefully cut up some pancake into bite-sized pieces and offered them to William. He considered them for a moment before taking a bite, and then another.

"Good, huh?" Mulder smiled as he wiped pancake crumbs from his son's chin, "Told you, this is proper food, unlike that low-fat bird seed stuff your Mom has got you on… don't tell her I said that…"

After wolfing down his own plate full, Mulder threw on some clean clothes. Surprised at how challenging simply getting dressed whilst watching a toddler was, he decided it best to change William out of his pyjamas and into fresh clothes too.

"Oh look, Mom laid you out your clothes for today"

Sure enough, Scully had neatly folded a pair of dungarees, a green t-shirt and socks on the side of the dresser.

"Right, lets get you out of these" He began, pinning down William and struggling to extract an arm from his onesy.

He paused, sniffing the air cautiously, the offensive smell stopping him in his tracks. Ah, he thought to himself, having forgotten the great quantities of poop that came with the territory of raising a child. He swivelled his head frantically in search of diapers.

"Help me out here, where's she hide the new ones?"

William was now fumbling, trying to climb over his knee and onto his lap. Mulder spotted the clean diapers, grabbed for a fresh one along with the other changing paraphernalia and laid it all on the floor.

He'd done this before, the whole diaper changing charade. Admittedly only a couple of times, but he was at least familiar with the concept. How hard could it be?

After a great deal of nose pinching and near vomiting, Mulder had finally safely secured the dirty diaper in a bag. He picked up the fresh diaper, turned back to the changing mat and immediately panicked when William was nowhere to be seen. Questioning how on earth he'd moved so fast, he darted to his feet about to sprint out of the room when suddenly something caught his eye.

Sat in the corner of the room was his totally bare son, looking very pleased with himself as he proceeded to smear diaper rash cream all over his body, and in his hair, and on the floor.

Mulder swore under his breath.

"How'd you even…?"

Peeling the pot of cream from his son's grasp he was immediately confronted with the subsequent ear-splitting screams. Mulder returned the lid and tossed the pot onto the dresser out of reach, considering the soaked carpet and his now very tearful and red-faced son.

The shower, he suddenly thought, scooping William under one arm and rushing to the bathroom. He ran the shower to an appropriate temperature and hosed down the screaming boy.

"Alright, alright, almost done, just stop screaming like that, Jesus" He made a third attempt at rinsing gloopy cream out of William's hair before it finally washed out, "…Work with me here, kid"

When he was satisfied that all of the cream was now down the drain clogging up the plumbing, Mulder extracted him from the bath, wrapping him in a big cotton towel.

"Much better" He thought, holding the shivering boy close to him, "Now lets get you dried off and warm"

He hung the towel up and carried William back through into the bedroom. Something didn't feel right, and it became very apparent when he stood William onto the carpet ready to dress.

"You've got to be kidding me"

There was a huge wet patch all down his left side where he'd had William clung to him.

"Is that pee?" Mulder sighed, sniffing the suspicions dark patch.

It was definitely pee.

"Craptacular"

Mulder peeled the damp shirt over his head and slam-dunked it into the laundry basket. After grappling with his son to get dressed, and having corrected the wrongly fastened dungarees for the fourth time, he glanced at his wristwatch. Barely an hour had subsided since Scully had left them both to fend for themselves.

William considered him with deep eyes, Scully's eyes staring right back at him. His slightly disapproving features seriously questioning his father's ability to care for a child. Mulder reflected that doubt straight back.

"You and me both, kid"


End file.
